Serena Meet's her true father and gets more then she asked
by Trisha85
Summary: Serena,Roy,Edward and Alphonse get summoned to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Serena and her new Family**

Fem-Harry Potter and Full metal alchemist and Rise of the Guardians

pairings: Fem-harry(Serena Violet Potter/Elric/Jacqueline Frost/Snowbell Bunnymund)/Roy Mustang

warning: Dumbledore bashing,Molly,Ron,Ginny Weasley bashing, Hermione Potter and James Potter bashing

Alive: Lily Potter and James Potter

Good Severus Snape,Good Draco, Lucius, Narcissia Malfoy and Good Tom Riddle

**CHAPTER 1**

Serena,Edward,Alphonse Elric and Roy was sitting in Roy's office talking when all of a sudden a white light appeared and took them to a different time and landed in a room full of children and adults they heard a female voice say"If you three don't get off of me this instance I'll prank your sorry asses." Ed,Al and Roy all scrambled off of her and when she stood up everyone was shocked that she looked like Lily Potter. Then Serena said" Uh guys where the hell are we and why is everyone wearing dresses." Then Ron Weasley rudely said" We are not wearing dresses you freak they are robes." Then Serena said"**What did you just call me little boy**?."Ed,Al and Roy all winced and frozed Ron then said again" You heard me I called you a freak because that is what you are." then Serena said " Oh really that's what I thought you said ." then she went right up close to Ronald and said calmly" Do you know how my brother's and I got this way no then shut up and listen when our mother died we wanted to see her again so we did alchemy to bring her back but something went wrong we were at the gate of truth and to save our brother Alphonse, Ed gave up his right arm and left leg while I gave up my left arm and right leg. But the thing that came back as our mother was a monster so we destroyed it, that is how we got our limbs the way they are."

Then Edward turned spoke to the Headmaster"Hey old man do you know where we are and why we are here?"Then Hermione Granger stood up and said"How dare you,mock the headmaster the Great Albus Dumbledore." Then Ed said" Don't really care who he is just want to know why we are here."Then the headmaster said" Well my dear boy it was your sister that we wanted because she is Serena Dorea Potter and her name came out of the Goblet of fire."then Serena said" My name is Serena Elric younger sister to Edward and Alphonse Elric and alchemist know as windblade not Potter my mother was Trisha Elric and my father was Von hohenheim they are my parents cause they were the ones that raised me." then the Headmaster said" Well then why don't we let you and your brothers get sorted shell we hmmm?"Then Serena said"Fine." So she went fist and sat on the stool and the hat placed on her head"_Well hello there miss Potter or should I say miss elric let see where you belong then hmm lets see plenty of courage, lots of ambition too but to put you oh I know and it'll piss off the old coot to so better be __**Slytherin**__ good luck my dear you'll need it_ ." She went and sat down at the black and green table then Edward was next the hat shouted"**Slytherin**." Then Alphonse was next the hat said"**Ravenclaw**."

Later that night Edward, Alphonse and Serena met with Roy and Severus Snape said" Well looks like tomorrow I'll take you three to gringotts our wizarding bank that is run buy goblins and so you know they are nasty little buggers especially if you try to rob them they detest theifs with a passion will also take you to get your school things as well. Right then come along and I'll show you where your common room is and the password though remember it changes weekly so best remember it ah here it is pura semper." When they went in the three siblings looked around the common room and saw a nice big fireplace in the middle of the room with snakes going up the sides and comfy leather chairs and couches sitting in front of the fireplace when they heard the professor say"The girls is left and the boys is on the right come along alphonse I'll bring you to your common room."And so they left the two siblings alone to get to know their classmates.

One of their classmates came and introduced himself that had platnum blond hair and silver eyes "Hi my name is Draco Malfoy I'm one of the Slytherin prefects so if you need help come to me or Pansy Parkinson."Serena said"It's nice to meet you my name is Serena Elric and this shorty here is Edward Elric .""Who are you calling short someone so small as an ant's lost child."Serena turned to Edward" Do shut up Ed or do you want to train until you drop."Then Edward paled and said" No thank you sorry sis." " That's what I thought well I'm going to bed night all." Once she left Draco said" Man your sister is scary.""You have no idea,I'm going to bed to night."" Night."

****************(Line Break)***************

Somewhere far away in the north pole the four guardians where sitting around the round table moping about missing their youngest guardian Jacqueline frost when all of a sudden the doors threw open and there stood Mother Nature, North stood up[ and said"Mother Nature what are you doing here if I may ask?'. Then Mother Nature commented" I am here because I got news of Jack frost being alive."

The Guardians where all shocked to hear this and Bunny stood up and said" But how she died trying to save me from Pitch."" I know that Bunny but she has been reborn as one Serena Elric also known as Serena Potter, but she does not have her memories believes that they are nothing but dreams."The North joyously said" Well what are we all waiting for lets go see our friend and get her memories back huh.?" Then Mother Nature commented"Oh and Bunny she is also your kit Manny brought her here to earth to save her from Pitch though she does not know it, she has a spell placed on her to protect her."Bunny was shocked, happy and a bit horrified."Oh god she will hate me for how I treated her when she was Jackie." Then Tooth smiled and said "Don't worry Bunny bet you she'll forgive you if give a bit of a hard time though." Then North said" Come on lets go and get her back yea." Then he went and got a snow globe and said"I say Hogwarts."Then the portal opened to the great hall of hogwarts and they stepped through it and everyone looked up and saw the guardians and Mother Nature step through.

Then Dumbledore stood up and asked" May I ask why you are here Mother Nature?." " Why of course we are here for one of your students of course." Then Lily Potter said"Oh you must be here for my son the boy who lived Charles."she gushed when Mother Nature said"Sorry but we are here for one Serena Elric as she is the reincarnation of Jacqueline frost and of course the newly found kit of E Aster Bunnymund."Then Serena frozed in placed as she said her name. Then Lily Said" What are you sure it's her maybe it's someone else?."

Then Bunny said" Oi didn't ya hear Mother Nature she said it was Serena Elirc."Then Mother Nature said"Serena can you please come here please child I know you are shocked and scared but you don't have to." So Serena stood up and walked over to Mother Nature and trembled a bit Mother Nature smiled and said"Hello child, I'm Mother Nature I'm sure that you had dreams that had my friends here right?." Serena nodded then Ed shouted"Hey what are you doing with my little sister?."Mother Nature just smiled and said"I'm just going to awaken her memories as Jacqueline Frost and as snowbell she will still be your sister though just with more memories though."And with that she touched Serena on the forehead to release the memories which knocked Serena out cold because of all the memories onslaught and Mother Nature caught her and asked"Is there a place where I can lay her down to rest?" Then Madam Promfrey said"My name is Pompey Promfrey I am the school nurse if you follow me to the hospital wing we can lay her down there if you want.""Lead the way then please."

Then Bunny picked up Serena and followed took Serena about a week to go through the memories that she was just given and finally woken up to find a passed out Edward and Alphonse at her side which mad her smile at her brothers then a alarm sounded to alert Madam Promfrey that she has awoken and came in to see her"Oh Miss Elric I'm glad that you have finally woken up child how are you feeling dear any pain or headaches?." No Madame no headaches or pains at all.""Well that's good to know child, these two have not left your side all week."

That made her smile "Well then after I checked you over by lunch today you can leave and resume your classes and of course your brothers might have taken notes for you to catch up."With that Ed and Al woken up and where surprised to see their sister awake Ed said"Serena your awake when did you awaken?.""Oh just a few minutes ago really." Then the doors to the wing open there stood the guardians and Mother Nature then Serena said" Hello Mother Nature it's been awhile huh?""Of course it has child so very glad that you remember now though."Then Bunny said"Hey snowflake how about us?"Then Serena chuckled and said"Hello to you too Bunny Or should I say da huh since I have those memories too."Then Bunny's eyes watered and hugged his daughter tightly though now he can say that he has two sons as well who he has told to call him da of if they wanted to.

Then Serena turned to look closely at her new found father his fur was grayish-blue, he had long ears with the tips with light blue on them and his eyes where bright green like emeralds and he had tribe markings on his arms. Then she said to see if he still react like always when she was Jacqueline frost"Hey there Kangaroo hows it going?."She said with a smirk when she noticed that he twitched a bit with that and her brothers grinned at that as well, then the doors threw opened and in walked the headmaster,Lily,James and Charlies Potter, Roy Mustang and her head of house who did not look to pleased with the headmaster, wondering whats going on she asked" What are you doing here Headmaster?"Not even dignifying the Potters with a reaction though she did smile at Roy and her head of house which ticked of the Potters to no the headmaster said"Why my dear girl we came to see if you were alright and if you wish to live with your parents during the christmas break of so you can get to know them better."" Why would I leave my brothers here by themselves without me and I told you that Trisha Elric was my mother she did after all raise me not them I'll have nothing to do with them now leave me alone along with the Potters or I'll go to the minister of magic."

The headmaster commented"My dear you don't want to do that they are parents after they did birth you after all.""I don't care I'm going anywhere with them,They are not my family as I have told you."Then Madame Bones came from Poppy's office and said"What is going on here,I here shouting when was talking to Madame Promfey.""The Headmaster was trying to get me to go with the Potter's because they are my so-called parents but they gave me up and now they want me back and I told them and the Headmaster that I want nothing to do with them but they don't listen.""I see, may I ask who raised you then?.""Of course my mother was Trisha Elric who died when I was 6 Alphonse was 8 and Edward was 10 from a illness and we were then raised by our neighbor Penako though we call her granny and she has a granddaughter name Winery, they brought us here from another time though."

Then Madame bones said"I see I'll talk with the minister then about it you don't have to go anywhere with them if you don't want to as you are at age now right?""Yes that's right I'm now 19, I even have a boyfriend.""WHAT, who is your boyfriend.?" Shouted James then Serena said"Not that it's any of your business it's Roy here who is my boyfriend."Then Roy smirked at the look on James face when she told him and said"I'm also going to ask her to merry me, well my brat will you marry me?'"Oh Roy,I would love to."That left two shocked Potter, and a shocked Headmaster leaving the infirmary and the others smirking as Roy was putting a ring on Serena's finger.

******************(Line Break)*****************

So it's been a month since Serena had said yes to Roy for marring him, since then they have been planning it,Roy had blessing from Edward and Alphonse and surprise of course Bunny to marry one day Serena and Bunny where trying to get to know each other better when Serena asked"So what was my mother's name and what was she like.""Huh well she was beautiful strewth she was beautiful her fur was pure white with blue tips on her ears and her eye, eh her is what drew me in they where and emerald green just like the jewel and her name was Snowflake she was from the frost tribe she could use the wind hence why you love to fly everywhere and she could use the snow just like you as well and when you were born I got to hold you in my arms strewth you were so tiny I thought I was going to drop you or break you so that is how you get my sent, I marked you first then your mother."

Then Serena said"You really loved my mother didn't you."Bunny smiled and said"Yes I did,strewth your mother was the only one that could ever calm me down when I was in a rage with just one look,we were childhood friends and soon to be mates and then we had you,that was the happiest day of my life when you were born."Roy picked that moment to walk in on the father and daughter moment and said"Sorry I could just come back later for a visit."Then bunny said"Na just come on in I should spend time with you as well since you are going to marry my daughter and all so we'll be family.""So your going to be alright with that Kangaroo?"Said Serena with a smile on her face when bunny commented"Of course you'll remember that damn nickname."He said with a chuckle even Roy had to chuckle at that little nickname.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So it's been a month since Serena had said yes to Roy for marring him, since then they have been planning it,Roy had blessing from Edward and Alphonse and surprise of course Bunny to marry one day Serena and Bunny where trying to get to know each other better when Serena asked"So what was my mother's name and what was she like.""Huh well she was beautiful strewth she was beautiful her fur was pure white with blue tips on her ears and her eye, eh her is what drew me in they where and emerald green just like the jewel and her name was Snowflake she was from the frost tribe she could use the wind hence why you love to fly everywhere and she could use the snow just like you as well and when you were born I got to hold you in my arms strewth you were so tiny I thought I was going to drop you or break you so that is how you get my sent, I sent marked you first then your mother."

Then Serena said"You really loved my mother didn't you."Bunny smiled and said"Yes I did,strewth your mother was the only one that could ever calm me down when I was in a rage with just one look,we were childhood friends and soon to be mates and then we had you,that was the happiest day of my life when you were born."Roy picked that moment to walk in on the father and daughter moment and said"Sorry I could just come back later for a visit."Then bunny said"Na just come on in I should spend time with you as well since you are going to marry my daughter and all so we'll be family.""So your going to be alright with that Kangaroo?"Said Serena with a smile on her face when bunny commented"Of course you'll remember that damn nickname."He said with a chuckle even Roy had to chuckle at that little nickname.

Then at that moment the doors opened and there was North in all his glory along with tooth and sandy, bunny then turned and smiled at his friends when North Shouted"Ah Serena,I see you are a awake how you feel hmmm?"Serena had to chuckle at North when bunny said"North you blowhard keep it down we're in a hospital wing man."North then of course blushed at that causing from Alphonse and Edward to laugh at the big man who reminded them of Alex Armstrong what with how big he is.

Then North said"Ah sorry my friends just happy to see Serena up and about and with her memories back as well,bet,Jamie and his friends will be happy to see you Serena."Hearing that Serena frowned a bit causing bunny to turn to his daughter and frowning himself thinking about Jamie Serena's first believer from when she was Jacqueline Frost and Roy then asked"Who is Jamie?"Then Serena smiled thinking about the little boy she used to know and said"When I was Jacqueline Frost he was my very first believer before him I was invisible to everyone it always made me sad that no one could see me not even the children,so when Jamie could see me I was so happy that I made it snow in his room which made him happy,just so you know Roy Jamie when I saw him last was a little boy about 10 I think."

Then Bunny said"Yeah,well the little ankle-bitter is now in his teens and his sister sophie is now 12."Hearing that news made Serena's eyes widen a bit and she bit down on her lip when she hasn't seen him since she first died as Jacqueline,just then the Headmaster had come into the hospital wing to talk to her when he said"Ah I see you are well my dear come let's go to my office so we can talk about you living with your parents hmm and about you helping with Voldemort as well."As he was speaking Serena's eyebrow was twitching so she can use her alchemy on him,or to just punch him right out.

But instead she said"Headmaster don't know how many times I have to tell you I will not live with those people they are not my family,they abandon me I will not live with them even if they were the last family on earth,and as for your voldemort problem deal with it yourself my brothers and Roy and myself will be trying to find a way home."

As she said that she did not see the look on her father's face when she said that they will leave,but of course bunny washed it away from his face before she saw it, then the nurse came in and said"Albus leave you were told by madam bones to leave Serena alone or should I go and floo-call her and tell her that you are bothering miss Elirc."Then of course the headmaster turned and left the hospital wing then Pomfrey turned to Serena and said"Well how are you doing dear?"

Serena then smiled and said"Thank you,for that I was half tempted to just punch his lights out or use my alchemy on his ass,sorry for my french ma'am.""None at all dear I sometimes swear at headmaster,when he makes angry especially what he tried to do to you today dear.""It's quiet all right not afraid to fight my own battles or my brothers."She said as she turned to glare at her brothers who had the decency to look away whistling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning madam Pomfrey had came into the area where all the beds are and walked up to Serena's bed and said"Well,good morning dear how are you feeling this morning?""I'm feeling fine this morning madam Pomfrey." Then Pomfrey said"Well dear just going to check you over,well good news is you are ready to leave this morning but I want you to take it easy alright?""Yes madam."


End file.
